Fun in the Secret Room
by dm300charmed
Summary: Daniel, Marc and Tyler have some fun in feys secret sex room.


This story is in no way a true representation of the actors sexuality and all characters are copyrighted to the ABC.

The Men of Ugly Betty

Daniel Meade, the hot young co-editor in chief of MODE magazine was naked on all fours, strapped to the floor with a ball gag in his mouth in Fey Sommer's secret sex room. Wilhelmina Slater's assistant Marc St. James stood behind him wearing nothing but a leather harness and was holding a whip. Daniel and Marc regularly had these interactions; Daniel loved to be dominated by a hot guy and very occasionally liked it to be reversed but today was not one of those days. Marc whipped Daniel's ass and he loved it.

"I have a surprise for you," said Marc as he ran his hand along Daniels crack and gave it a smack. Daniel turned his head to see Marc disappear behind a curtain, when he returned he had with him the last thing Daniel had ever expected to see. A blindfolded and hand cuffed Tyler. Daniel stared up at his half-brother and could not believe the god like figure above him. Tyler had an amazing six pack and the most beautiful cock, hard at 8 inches and quite thick. Daniels eyes drifted to Tyler's gorgeous nipples and he could help himself but to imagine sucking and nibbling on them.

Marc un-cuffed Tyler and he rubbed his wrists and subconsciously his cock. He then undid his own blindfold and when he saw his half-brother in front of him on all fours strapped to the floor he was ecstatic.

"Well Daniel I never thought this would be something we had in common" he said looking down. He knelt down behind Daniel and without any hesitation began to give Daniel the best rim job he had every received. Daniel could feel Tyler's tongue slip in and out of his hole over and over again and could not stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Marc went to Daniel's head and removed the gag but before had a chance to relax it was quickly replaced with Marc's hard dick.

"You didn't think you would get away that easily did you?" Said Marc with a hint of humour in his voice. After looking up and seeing his half-brother giving Marc a blow job, Tyler stood up, licked two of his finger's and shoved them into Daniel's ass with only a little resistance. Daniel would have jumped if he had not been strapped to the floor. Marc slapped him and started to face fuck him faster and faster.

After Daniel was all lubed up with his saliva, Tyler removed his fingers and slid his hard cock into Daniel's waiting hole. Tyler moved his body closer to Daniel's slowly at first and Daniel could feel Tyler's hands trace the outlines of his smooth back as his dick penetrated him further. Marc began to slow as he felt himself reaching his climax. He pulled out of Daniel's mouth just in time to let loose 1…..2…..3…4 all over Daniel's face. Marc knelt down and began to lick his own cum of Daniel's face. Tyler having watched it all became so horny that he sped up faster and faster until he too shot his load but it all went straight in Daniel's ass.

"Your turn now I think" said Tyler to Daniel and he lay down on his back and slid underneath Daniel through his legs to get access to his dick. He gave his half-brother's cock a quick stroke and a tug and then proceeded to swallow the thing whole. Marc made his way to Daniel's rear and quickly sat on Tyler's still hard member and still not content began to lap up Tyler's cum dripping from Daniel's ass as he fucked himself on Tyler's cock. After being spit roasted like that Daniel was exhausted but when Tyler had begun to go down on his cock like no one had ever done before, all those thought left immediately and he began to pant as Marc started eating from his ass as well.

It was not long before Daniel too shot his load and Tyler swallowed every last drop.

"Well" said Marc as he undid Daniel's straps and all three men collapsed on the bed to spoon. "I think we should add Tyler to our weekly role a round's, don't you Daniel?"

"Definitely" agreed Daniel speaking for the first time and all three smiled as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
